Getaway Car
by Georgi G
Summary: Un amor, un momento, y un camino. Sólo dos muchachos descubriendo la aventura de amar.


Getaway Car

Kurt escribió las ultimas líneas con un "Te amo."

Dejo la nota sobre su cama y salió con el pequeño bolso en su mano hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras en silencio y abrió la puerta mirando hacia la calle.

La noche no había visto la luz aún, él cerró la puerta y camino unos pasos hacia la calle, miro su hogar, y aunque sabía que la nota no sería suficiente para aplacar el enojo de su padre, él quería hacer ésto. Miro hacia la calle y las luces de un auto se encendieron y apagaron, sonrió y apretó la correa de su bolso, sin dudas, y con un paso tras otro, se dirigió hacia el auto donde el amor de su vida lo estaba esperando.

Un mes antes...

-Este pueblo es el más aburrido de América.- dijo Sebastián sentado en una banca.

-Es un pueblo.- dijo Blaine sentado frente a su amigo.

Con una mesa de por medio, Blaine y Sebastián estaban bebiendo un refresco, habían viajado varios días en el auto de Blaine, una banda de rock tocaba en una ciudad cercana y ellos estaban descansando para retomar el viaje.

Blaine observó a un muchacho con unos papeles en su mano, un joven muy hermoso, con rasgos de un niño pero con unas piernas pecadoras, y más en esos pantalones, tendría unos dieciocho años, de tez muy blanca y cabello castaño muy prolijamente peinado.

Estaba de espaldas, en puntas de pie intentando pegar con cinta un papel en una vidriera, él no lo pensó, se puso de pie y se acerco al jóven mirándolo con cuidado.

En un movimiento errado los papeles que el muchacho sostenía bajo su brazo mientras pegaba otro en el vidrial, cayeron al suelo dispersándose, él comenzó a levantarlos y cuando levanto la vista, unos increíbles ojos color cielo lo observaban agradecidos.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Kurt.

-Emmm...de nada.- Blaine sostenía los papeles en su mano mientras Kurt estiraba la de el para tomarlos.

Por unos momentos las neuronas dejaron de funcionarle y no noto que el joven esperaba que le entregara los papeles, hasta que vio que levantaba las cejas con cara de póker.

-Lo siento.- dijo Blaine entregándole los papeles.

-Gracias, de nuevo.- dijo Kurt y se giro para seguir su camino.

Blaine se quedo mirándolo, era bellísimo ese muchacho, y todo su ser se perdió en sus ojos.

-Ya dejaste de hacer de idiota?.- pregunto Sebastián a su lado.

Blaine se acerco a la vidriera y observo el papel que había pegado el muchacho.

-Tengo que hacer revisar el auto.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

Sebastián miro a su amigo y luego leyó el cartel, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza al ver el cartel que decía Taller mecánico Hummel.

...

Llego al lugar y miro ansioso intentando divisar al muchacho, un hombre de gorra lo miro desde debajo de un auto que estaba arreglando.

-Ey!, buenas tardes!.- dijo Burt poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las manos con un trapo. -en que puedo ayudarte?.-

-Emmm...mi auto...mi auto hace un sonido extraño y a veces se apaga el motor.- dijo Blaine mirando al hombre y repasando con sus ojos el lugar, quería ver al joven de ojos claros pero al parecer no estaba allí.

-Y como es el ruido?.- pregunto Burt.

-No se...un ruido como...un sonido.-

Burt lo observo extrañado.

-Bien...Kurt... ven!...mi hijo lo revisara para ver lo del...ruido.- explicó Burt.

Kurt salió de una oficina y observo a Blaine sorprendido.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine sonriendo con más ánimo.

-Hola.- respondió amable Kurt acercándose a él. -que tiene el auto?.-

-Nada.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa boba, vio a Burt mirarlo extrañado desde el auto que estaba arreglando. -el sonido...un sonido como...un pum...y luego puf...y se apaga el auto...no sé que puede ser.-

-Yo tampoco sé que puede ser...- dijo Kurt mirándolo extrañado. -pero veámoslo.-

Kurt reviso el auto bajo la mirada de Blaine, por momentos lo observaba de soslayo notando la sonrisa de Blaine.

-No parece tener nada.- dijo Kurt.

-Ammm...pues...hace eso.-

Kurt lo observo, lo reconoció en seguida, era el joven que le ayudo en la galería.

-Porque no lo enciendes...así lo oímos.-

-Bien.-

Blaine sabía que el auto no haría nada, pero deseaba ver a Kurt mas tiempo, así que subió a su auto y lo encendió, obviamente no hizo nada, pero el fingió no entender que sucedía.

-Ahora parece andar bien, no sé porque no se apaga.-

-Porque no lo dejas y lo reviso para ver si encuentro el desperfecto.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, claro.- Blaine le entrego la llave y lo miro perdido en sus ojos.

-Bien...emmmm...quieres pasar mañana?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si, a qué hora paso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Por la tarde.- respondió Kurt.

-Aquí estaré...te dejo mi teléfono por si...deseas llamarme.- Blaine tomo un papel de adentro del auto y escribió su número.

-Ok.-

Se miraron sonriéndose unos momentos hasta que el carraspeo de Burt los devolvió a la realidad.

-Y?.- pregunto Burt.

-Le pedí que lo deje y lo reviso.- respondió Kurt a su padre.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.- dijo éste.

Blaine lo miro y noto que ya era hora de irse.

-Bien.-

Blaine se despidió y salió del taller con una sonrisa.

...

El auto estuvo un día en el taller, pero Blaine se las ingenio para ver a Kurt en el pueblo. Se cruzaban "casualmente" pero era Blaine el que provocaba esos encuentros, Sebastián siguió su camino hacia otro pueblo, pero él dejo todo por el ojiazul, a veces el auto se estropeaba, si no era una rueda era en paragolpes que misteriosamente se caía.

-Tu auto es el que más desperfectos tiene en todo el pueblo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras cambiaba por quinta vez la rueda baja.

-Es que...creo que no tengo suerte.- dijo Blaine sonriendo a su lado.

Kurt lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-No te gustaría ir al cine?, esta tarde?...- pregunto Blaine.

-Al cine?...si claro.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-A qué hora te paso a buscar?.- preguntó Blaine con entusiasmo.

-A qué hora es la función?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmmm... a las cinco.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien...a las cuatro y media te parece?.-

-Sí...si es perfecto.- respondió Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt lo miro sonriéndole de nuevo y siguió con su trabajo, su padre los observaba y notaba lo que sucedía.

Al día siguiente Blaine pasó a buscar a Kurt, desde ese día todo cambio para ambos.

Hablaron de todo, sus bandas favoritas, sus películas preferidas, Blaine se entero que Kurt no tenía novio pero viajaría a New York para estudiar. Él le contó sobre sus viajes, su padre pagaba una universidad a la que él nunca asistió, en Columbia, no estaba ni enterado que Blaine estaba viajando.

Esa tarde se convirtió en la primera cita de ambos.

La película era divertida, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia el otro, quedo en segundo plano por un momento y casi al final, ambos se miraron sonriéndose, y aun con las luces bajas, se acercaron al rostro del otro, en busca de su primer beso.

Fue un beso tierno e inocente, pero lleno de emociones. Se sonrieron cuando las luces se encendieron y ellos estaban mirándose. Las personas comenzaron a salir de la sala y Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt, para salir, pero una vez afuera, Kurt tiro de él hacia un lugar más apartado y volvió a besarlo.

Saborearon sus labios, con manos inseguras, de a poco abrazándose y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los inundaban.

Esa tarde fue la primera de muchas, y ese fue un beso entre muchos.

Luego de unos días, Blaine recibió la llamada de su padre, él estaba parando en un hotel del pueblo y pago la habitación con la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había extendido. La realidad es que él era mayor de edad, pero no tanto como para vivir por sí mismo, su padre se entero que no asistía a la universidad y lo iría a buscar personalmente a Ohio.

A Blaine se le término todo. No volvería a ver a Kurt cuando su padre lo llevara a la universidad, porque ese era su destino como lo fue con su hermano.

Hizo su bolso y lo guardo en su auto, pago la habitación y salió rumbo a la casa de Kurt, debía hablar con él.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt al ver el auto de Blaine estacionado frente al taller.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.- Blaine estaba de pie junto a su auto.

-Bien...dame un minuto.- dijo Kurt preocupado y volvió al taller para hablar con su padre.

Kurt volvió a salir y Blaine le hizo un gesto para que subiera al auto, condujo en silencio hasta llegar a un parque.

-Que sucede...estoy muriendo de angustia Blaine.- dijo serio Kurt.

-Mi papá llegara mañana, me descubrió y me llevara para que siga con mis "responsabilidades", según él. No tengo opciones, no tengo dinero, y si decido irme por mi cuenta...él no me dejara en paz.-

-Te irás?.- pregunto triste Kurt.

-No puedo quedarme...él es poderoso y millonario, pero yo no.- dijo Blaine con pesar, quería quedarse, estaba enamorado de Kurt y no quería perderlo.

-Entonces... se término?... Yo me iré a New York la semana que viene...sé que ...ésto no tenía futuro fuera de Ohio, pero estoy enamorado...y no quiero separarme de ti.-

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti...y...quiero proponerte algo...una semana mas...pero fuera de aquí...tú y yo en un viaje...solos.-

Kurt comprendió enseguida que deseaba Blaine y aunque sabía que su padre nunca lo aprobaría, decidió seguir a su corazón.

-Si.- dijo Kurt con toda convicción.

...

Armo su bolso y lo guardo bajo la cama, Burt estaba mirando un partido de fútbol y él sabía que ésto lo decepcionaría mucho.

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó junto a él, Burt lo miro sonriendo, lo abrazo por instinto y se acobijó bajo el abrazo de su padre.

No durmió nada esa noche, se sentó y comenzó a escribir una nota.

"Sé que te estoy decepcionando, pero tengo que hacer ésto, amo a Blaine y es la última semana que pasaremos juntos. No lo hable contigo porque surgió a último momento, él debe irse y no tenemos más que esta semana. Sé que no estarás de acuerdo con mi partida, y no quería discutir, volveré para tomar mi vuelo a New York, y te llamare a diario. Lo siento, te amo."

Dejo la nota sobre la cama y saco su bolso de debajo de ella.

...

Blaine estaba nervioso, vio a Kurt salir de la casa, le hizo señas con las luces, y la sonrisa de él, le dio la confianza necesaria para hacer ésto.

Ni bien entro se besaron unos segundos.

-Estás seguro de ésto?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt y volvió a besarlo. -Vamos.-

Puso el auto en movimiento, y en un silencio lleno de miradas cómplices y sonrisas enamoradas emprendieron el viaje.

Recorrieron el camino hacia ningún lado, solo conduciendo bajo los primeros rayos de sol, la música de una vieja película de amor resonaba en la radio, llenando el ambiente de sentimientos puros. No tenían idea a donde se dirigían, pero el cartel de una gasolinera apareció y decidieron desayunar allí. Kurt llamo por teléfono a su padre, Burt estaba preocupado y enojado, pero la promesa de su hijo de llamarlo a diario y volver el siguiente lunes, aplacó su preocupación.

Tenían poco dinero, Blaine retiro de su cuenta, todo lo que pudo antes de que su padre la cerrara, con ese dinero y los ahorros de Kurt tenían para unos días.

Hablaron de su futuro, de su pasado y de todo lo que existía en su presente, las carreteras eran extensas y ellos tenían intención de recorrerlas de punta a punta.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño hotel, pagaron una habitación que solo tenía una cama, pero lejos del sexo, ambos deseaba solo dormir abrazado al otro.

-Alguna vez imaginaste algo así.?- pregunto Blaine mirando al techo, y abrazando a Kurt quien estaba sobre su pecho.

-No.- respondió con una sonrisa. -dudo volver a vivir algo así.-

-Porque?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Porque no amare a nadie más como a ti.- respondió con sinceridad.

Blaine lo miro y Kurt le sonrió, acaricio su rostro y Kurt se acerco en busca de un beso cargado de amor.

Durmieron el resto de la tarde, abrazados entre arrumacos y besos furtivos. Blaine sospechaba que Kurt era virgen, no habían hablado de eso pero él notaba la inocencia en sus actos, no buscaba más que besos y caricias, y él lo respetaba así.

Durante la noche salieron en el auto, nuevamente hacia otro destino, encontraron una feria de juegos y decidieron disfrutar de ese momento. Recorrieron de la mano por todo el lugar y el amanecer los encontró mirando los primeros rayos de sol, abrazados.

No querían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese momento, buscaron en un mapa los lugares más llamativos y de dirigieron hacia ellos, durmiendo de día en hoteles cercanos a la carretera, y comiendo en gasolineras, recorrieron cada feria, comprando algún recuerdo, atesorando momentos en fotos y en sus memorias.

Blaine apago su celular después del quinto llamado de su padre, Burt le contó a su hijo que el hombre estaba buscando a Blaine desde hacía varios días, Kurt estaba preocupado, pero los besos de Blaine fueron convincentes y luego de un momento, nada importaba, solo ellos tendidos en una cama y sus caricias.

...

-Estoy bien papá.- dijo Kurt por teléfono mientras buscaba entre las góndolas de una farmacia.

-Sabes que es muy irresponsable esto...ese hombre está loco buscando a su hijo, está furioso, vino a preguntarme porque se fue contigo...- dijo Burt en tono serio.

-Fue al taller?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Sí, alguien le dijo que te vio con su hijo y vino aquí, le conté que se fugaron.- dijo Burt enojado.

-Papá... No me fugue.- dijo Kurt cerrando sus ojos.

-No?, te fuiste a media noche y dejaste una nota, eso es una fuga.- reprochó Burt.

-Si te lo hubiera contado no me hubieras dejado ir.-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Lo amo...y no volveré a tener esta oportunidad...quería hacerlo, con él.- dijo Kurt.

Escucho un bufido de Burt y un silencio.

-Estarás el lunes aquí?.-

-Si papá. Iré a New York y seré el mejor alumno, solo quiero vivir este momento junto a Blaine.-

-Te estaré esperando, mientras, no dejes de llamarme.- pidió Burt.

-Todos los días.- dijo Kurt. -Te amo papá.-

-También te amo.-

-Adiós.-

Kurt se despidió de su padre y se quedo pensativo.

Se mordió el labio al encontrar lo que buscaba en la góndola, tomo la caja y suspiro.

-Cenamos aquí?.- preguntó Blaine apoyado en su auto.

Kurt se acerco a él y lo beso con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine tomado por sorpresa.

-Cenemos aquí.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para entrar al local de comidas.

Cenaron entre sonrisas, Kurt estaba animado, a pesar que le contó a Blaine que su padre estaba buscándolo en Ohio.

Volvieron a subir al auto y encaminarse hacia su nuevo destino incierto, recorrieron todo lo que pudieron lo largo del camino, cuando amaneció estaban cerca de un nuevo pueblo, Kurt miraba por la ventanilla mientras el sol salía y el viento acariciaba su rostro, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Blaine lo miraba por momentos, sonriendo, enamorado.

Entraron a una habitación pequeña, Blaine cerro la cortina por donde el sol entraba, Kurt abrió el minibar encontró una pequeña botella de champagne, y se la mostró a Blaine sonriendo.

-La abrimos?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Bebieron un poco, pero Kurt deseaba algo más que solo dormir esa noche. Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y acaricio sus cabellos.

-Te amo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sonrió.

-También te amo.-

Kurt lo beso, acaricio su nariz con la de él y lo miro a los ojos, volvió a besarlo, en sus ojos estaba escrito lo que deseaba y Blaine pudo leerlo.

-Hazme el amor.- susurro Kurt.

-Estás seguro?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, quiero que seas tú el primer y único hombre que me ame así.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sentía su pecho hinchado de amor, se cerco a Kurt y lo beso con delicadeza, se recostaron en la cama, entre caricias y besos suaves, se quitaron las prendas explorando sus cuerpos, con amor, y dulzura.

Kurt se sentó a horcajadas totalmente desnudo sobre Blaine quien estaba desnudo también, se estiro hasta el mueble y busco la caja que compro horas antes, saco un paquete y se lo entrego a Blaine.

-Veo que estabas preparado.- dijo este mirándolo con picardía.

Kurt sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas.

Blaine se coloco el preservativo bajo la mirada atenta de Kurt, se sentó y lo beso con ansias.

Entre caricias, y besos Blaine recostó a Kurt y comenzó a prepararlo, estirándolo con cuidado, con amor, luego de que estaba listo, comenzó a penetrarlo esperando a que se acostumbrara a él, y luego de un momento de incomodidad, Kurt comenzó a disfrutar, moviendo sus caderas, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos, unidos por el amor, moviéndose juntos, hasta que una ola de calor los inundó, dejándolos susurrando un "te amo" en sus labios.

Se abrazaron mirándose, sonriendo, habían hecho el amor, y se sentían completos.

Esas eran sus últimas horas juntos, no querían pensar en ello, pero una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kurt al darse cuenta que no había más camino por recorrer que el de regreso a Ohio. Blaine tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso en los labios, luego lo abrazo fuerte deseando no tener que separarse nunca de él.

Esa tarde subieron al auto en silencio, Blaine puso la radio y una canción conocida para ambos comenzó a sonar, se miraron con una media sonrisa.

El camino fue largo, Blaine detuvo el auto, las luces del amanecer estaban filtrándose por el cielo, solo faltaban unos kilómetros para entrar Ohio, Kurt lo miraba triste, habían dormido en un hotel esa noche y decidieron salir temprano para que Kurt tuviera tiempo de prepararse para ir a New York, habían hecho el amor, pero la angustia de saber que se separarían se acrecentó en sus cuerpos.

Busco en su pantalón un pequeño paquete, lo abrió y miro a Kurt.

-Quiero regalarte esto, tal vez te parecerá tonto...pero me gustaría que la guardes contigo.-

Blaine le entrego una pulsera de cuero.

-Es mi pulsera de la suerte, y sé que te dará suerte en New York.-

Kurt no quería llorar, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder controlarlo.

-Gracias...yo no tengo nada para darte.- dijo apenado.

-Tú me diste lo más importante de tu vida y eso no tiene precio para mi.- Blaine se acerco a él y lo beso entre lágrimas, volvió a poner en marcha el auto, y se encamino en la carretera camino a Ohio.

...

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, Burt pudo oírla desde su habitación, se levanto y camino hasta las escaleras, la imagen de Kurt de pie en medio de la sala con su bolso a un lado y su mirada perdida en el suelo lo hizo suspirar aliviado, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, Kurt lo miro, y allí comprendió todo, su hijo lloraba, se abrazo a él sin preguntar nada, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Blaine dejo su auto frente al hotel, el auto de su padre también estaba allí, sabía lo que le esperaba pero también sabia que no habría nada más duro que ver la mirada de Kurt cuando lo dejo en su casa, realmente nada le dolía más que perder a la persona que amaba.

Esa noche, después de un día en completo silencio, Kurt durmió en su cama, se coloco la pulsera que le reglo Blaine y se durmió pensando en él. Al día siguiente viajó a New York, allí lo esperaba Rachel, pero lejos de ser lo que creía, New York se convirtió en una ciudad vacía, sin colores.

Pasó sus días estudiando, llamaba a diario a su casa, no tenía noticias de Blaine, no sabía nada de él y lo extrañaba mucho.

En la última conversación con su padre, este se oía animado, e incluso lo animaba a él, Rachel lo invito más de una vez a recorrer la ciudad pero no tenía ánimos.

-Estás seguro que estas bien?.- preguntó Burt.

-Sí, estuve estudiando mucho, eso es todo.- mintió Kurt con los ojos irritados de llorar.

-Mmmm...me llamo Rachel y me dijo que no estabas bien, que no comías bien.- dijo Burt preocupado.

-Estoy bien, ella exagera porque no quise ir a una fiesta.-

-Ok. Si necesitas algo, llámame, no importa si es una tontería.- Burt estaba preocupado por su hijo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, adiós papá, te llamare mañana.-

Burt se despidió de su hijo, y Kurt termino la llamada, quedando nuevamente en el silencio de su soledad, en una habitación casi en penumbras, acaricio su pulsera de nuevo, pensativo, los recuerdos iban y venían con pesar, sus besos, sus caricias, todo parecía revivir en su memoria.

...

-Estás seguro?, tu padre te ira a buscar.- dijo Burt por teléfono.

-Le dije que iría a Los Ángeles a tocar la guitarra en la calle, me odia pero no más que de costumbre, igual no me importa...quiero estar con él, no me importa nada más.-

-Bien...esperó no arrepentirme de ésto.- dijo Burt.

-No lo hará, se lo prometo.-

...

La mañana era pesada, a veces le costaba desayunar, todos decían que el tiempo cura todo pero no es verdad, no hay olvido en el tiempo, solo recuerdos rompiendo su corazón.

Rachel vivía en un departamento cruzando la calle, apareció esa mañana con el desayuno en la mano para asegurarse que él comiera algo.

-Me voy...te veo al mediodía...no espera tengo ensayo, te veo en la tarde...estas bien Kurt?.- preguntó preocupada Rachel.

-Sí...estoy bien, y nos vemos en la noche, tengo una clase de apoyo a la tarde.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok.- Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento.

Kurt termino el café y dejo la porción de tarta a medio comer, debía ir a clases, no quería atrasarse pero no tenía mucho ánimo de nada.

Alguien toco la puerta y Kurt cerró sus ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Que te olvidaste?...- dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta y quedando impresionado sin reacción.

-Un beso tuyo.- dijo Blaine frente a él.

-Blaine...- susurro Kurt y se aferro a Blaine.

Este respondió de la misma manera, sonrió al sentir ese aroma a vainilla, sentir su calor.

-Blaine...- dijo Kurt mirándolo y acariciando su rostro sin creer que estaba allí. -Blaine.-

-Te extrañaba.- Blaine no aguanto más y se acerco a sus labios besándolo con ternura.

El beso fue perfecto, dulce pero cargado de anhelo, lleno de emoción. Cuando se separaron se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Ven pasa...lo siento...yo...como llegaste aquí, como supiste...-

-Tu papá me dijo, lo llame y le pedí tu dirección, llegue a la ciudad ayer pero no sabía dónde buscarte, así que le pedí que me diera tu dirección.- dijo Blaine ingresando al departamento.

Kurt sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo volvió a abrazar intentando no llorar, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería estar cerca de él.

Blaine dejo el bolso y lo abrazo nuevamente, acaricio su espalda y sus cabellos sonriendo.

-Te amo...te extrañe mucho...creí que podría, pero no puedo...no puedo estar lejos de ti.-

Kurt lo miro y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo...mucho, y también quiero...-

Blaine no lo dejó continuar, lo beso con ansias, como si fuera la última vez, Kurt siguió el beso dejándose llevar, enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, perdiéndose poco a poco en los brazos de su amado.

En algún momento Kurt lo guió hasta la cama entre besos y caricias, se recostaron mirándose.

-Quédate conmigo.- pidió Kurt.

-No pienso irme.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que nunca se había alejado de ellos, colando sus manos por debajo de sus vestimentas, con besos cargados de amor.

-Quieres?...- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si.- respondió ansioso Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a desvestirlo, entre mirada llenas de picardía y sonrisas, Kurt le quitó las prendas de una en una hasta quedar ambos desnudos, mirándose sentados en la cama.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo te amo más.- respondió Baine.

Getaway Car.


End file.
